Pяσтecтιиg иιgтнmαяe
by Hide V. Sumner
Summary: Nace un nuevo caso. Que en su camino complicará a muchos. Sin embargo en medio de la pesadilla que corroe a SPR tras haber aceptado ayudar al protagonista de ésta situación, muchos lazos cambiaran al igual que los sentimientos. Lin/Mai
1. Chapter 1

Se puede pasar mucho tiempo al lado de personas que consideras valiosas, en su ocasión consideras que cada uno tiene un rol específico en la vida y no cambiaría de un día para otro. Desde el afecto fraternal de variados sentidos, la enemistad cómica, la amistad incondicional, el sentimiento de sentirse en una familia; ¿y por qué no? El amor también es parte de esa clasificación prematura.

Al menos, esa era la visión que tenía Taniyama Mai desde que ingresó a trabajar a **SPR**. Ellos eran su familia, la cual, llenó el vacío de un día a día solitario. No es que antes desmereciera su presente, y es que la presencia de cada uno de esos integrantes hacía las cosas diferentes en su vida. Era fuerte, pero cuando podía pasar momentos a su lado, se sentía aún más fortalecida.

Pero, incluso ella no iba a tener en cuenta que los papeles de ese árbol genealógico ficticio cambiarían dando un vuelco relevante en su corazón. Quizá, esa persona que creía amar, sólo es y sería un ser lejano, cuando el verdadero apoyo sentimental como felicidad, estaba a su lado, también ciego e ignorante de lo que ocurriría.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Suspiró por tercera vez mientras posaba su mano en la puerta y comenzaba a girar muy lentamente la manilla queriendo hacerlo muy silenciosamente, apretando hasta su quijada y los dientes, la expresión que ahora se ubicaba en su rostro era digna de ser fotografiada para la revista del mejor atrasado del mes.

Naru le había advertido que no llegase tarde otro día. ¡Pero no lo pudo evitar! El examen se había alargado bastante y su memoria no era excelente para recordar todos los conceptos, además de que sus amigas para pasar la mala racha osaron a invitarle una hamburguesa. Definitivamente no podía negarse cuando su estómago reclamaba cual león.

Cuando tuvo el paso indicado que le permitía otear si había señal de movimiento, ingresó lo más rápido, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta sin querer hacer ruido alguno. Dejó salir una honda respiración tras un gesto aliviado. Al parecer el jefe de SPR no se ha dado cuenta, ya que no siente la común voz regañándole. Se sintió victoriosa, por fin después de mucho tiempo podía burlar ese oído hiper sensorial que tenía para detectar cuando accedía por la puerta principal atrasada. Parece que el narcisista no era tan perfecto como se decía.

Pero no todo salía tan ideal y preciso como ella quería…

Cuando traspasó la entrada se encontró a Lin que al parecer salió no hace mucho de la cocina, sosteniendo una taza de su correspondiente gancho. Le observaba sin decir ni una sola palabra, casi calando con los orbes grisáceos oscuros la figura femenina que recientemente llegó. Quizá ese fue el momento más incómodo que haya tenido Mai trabajando en aquel lugar. ¿Cuánto le llevaba observando ahí? ¿Sería desde el primer momento? Si era así… se moría de la vergüenza.

—L-Lin-san… Hola… — El aludido seguía sosteniendo un análisis de la situación, siendo el perfecto inquisidor de una escena como esa. La joven rió más nerviosa que nunca, sobándose la nuca. Aquel hombre poder lo más inquietante del mundo si quería, justamente como en ese segundo. ¿Le diría a Naru sobre su atraso? No le sorprendía que lo hiciera, ya que ambos trabajan juntos de hace mucho tiempo, el chino es su brazo derecho— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te preparabas un café? Vaya, si me hubieses esperado, podría haberlo hecho por ti…

Ese fue el comentario menos inteligente que pudo haber dicho en toda su vida. Ya que tan pronto terminó de articular las palabras, pudo captar como una ceja se alzaba y tomaba una expresión como casi diciéndole "¿es un chiste verdad?".

Pero más allá de miradas no pasó nada, ya que más temprano que tarde el de etnia china siguió su camino hasta el despacho propio y se encerró. Mai quién seguía congelada por todo, pudo captar que el alma le volvía a su cuerpo por fin.

—A veces es muy intimidante… —Musitó llevándose una mano al pecho con alivio.

Decidió dar vuelta rápidamente la hoja y se apresuró en ordenar su escritorio, acercándose al despacho de Naru para tocar la puerta lentamente, esperando la voz que daría positivo a su entrada.

—Entre.

Y ahí estaba. La muchacha en seguida llevó su cometido y con la mejor sonrisa se presentó.

—Hola Naru, ¿có- —

—Llegaste tarde. — La dejó con sus palabras en la boca totalmente, sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada del texto que sostenía con sus mano — Te dejé unos papeles en tú escritorio, a las 15.30 hrs vendrá un cliente. Asegúrate de tenerlos terminados antes de que llegue para que puedas hacer los preparativos. — No perdió tiempo con trivialidades.

Una vena palpó en la frente de la adolescente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan grosero? Y lo más intrigante de todo, ¿cómo es que lo supo? ¿Tenía ojos en todos lados? ¿Cámaras? ¿Micrófonos? Más no se lo dejaría así. — ¡Hola Naru! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡Yo estoy muy bien! ¡Hoy fue un día realmente duro, sobre todo por los exámenes! —Gruñó. Podía ser muy guapo, pero era realmente irritante incluso cuando recién llegaba.

—No necesitas elevar la voz. Cómo siempre haciendo alborotos innecesarios, no deberías malgastar tiempo cuando has llegado por 30 minutos atrasada, Mai. —Decretó sin ninguna pizca de simpatía, típico de esas situaciones en dónde comenzaban controversias.

—Tampoco tienes que ser tan grosero, ¿conoces la cordialidad acaso? — Estaba pensando que en SPR pocos la conocían. Ya que ni siquiera Lin le dirigía la palabra como tal.

— La conozco perfectamente. Aunque no veo la necesidad de ocuparla ahora. ¿Para qué? Ahora has lo que te digo o a este paso tendrás que quedarte minutos después de tu horario de salida. Pero claro, si tú quieres eso, puedes seguir reclamando por tonterías —Esclareció para nada exaltado a diferencia de ella, que parecía ahora a punto de matar a alguien. De hecho, jamás se alteraba cuando tenía esas muy comunes discusiones con ella. Era como ignorarle cuando inconscientemente decía: "Satanás, yo te invoco así que desata tú furia sobre mí".

— ¡Eres tan antipático y desagradable! ¡Lo más minúsculo que se espera de ti es como pedirle a un chancho que vuele!— Y por su dignidad, o más bien, por el bien de su salud mental y evitar dolores de cabeza, mejor se empeñó en salir de la oficina.

—Ah, Mai…

La aludida sólo volteó a verle no muy contenta, teniendo una pequeña esperanza de que al menos le comunicara un mísero arrepentimiento. —Quiero té.

Finalmente salió dando un portazo. ¡¿Cómo podía gustarle alguien como él?!

* * *

Ni siquiera se esperaba un "gracias" después de haberle entregado el elixir preferido de su jefe, por más que lo quisiera claro estaba. Aunque le costara admitirlo y haciendo contrariedad de sus anterior pensamientos que ninguno allí era consecuente y educado, Lin solía tener el agrado de dirigirle aunque fuese la gratitud de su pequeño labor.

Teniendo al huraño conforme, se sentó en su escritorio para organizar los documentos que con estricta determinación Naru necesitaba. Entre ellos iban algunas solicitudes de su presencia para solucionar casos, claro estaba que antes de aceptarlos pasaban por un análisis abismal.

Y no le tardó tanto como ella esperaba. Ordenó y juntó las libretas de tapa negra que Shibuya suele leer. Pero era en ese lapsus libre que Mai cayó en la laguna mental de sus cavilaciones; hace más de un año que ya era parte de ese trabajo, admitiendo que aunque pareciera poco, en esos 365 días del año fueron los que más cosas vivió. Cada caso tiene su complejidad y le enseña nuevos puntos de vista, permitiéndole unirse más y más a sus amigos. Y aunque el orgullo de Naru llegara a los cielos, su inteligencia, la valentía, el desempeño que llevaba para los casos y su determinación, agregando lo guapo que era cuando no estaba en plan ególatra… era lo que le hacían pensar por qué le agradaba tanto y desarrolló sentimientos por él.

Sin embargo, negó con su cabeza al percatarse que ya estaba divagando y pensando en el de hebras negras. Un sonrojo le delataba perfectamente a cualquiera que le viese, así que buscando cualquier distracción que le quitara de ese estado pensativo, se levantó con el gusto de ir a la cocina, pero se detuvo al hacer atención cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse.

—Disculpe… — Se trataba de una joven. Se veía unos años más mayor que Mai. Cuando terminó de ingresar, se pudo ver la complexión delgada y no muy alta que poseía, tenía cabello rubio ondeado y tez blanca que hacía conjunto con esas delicadas hebras que caían por sus hombros, aunado a eso sus orbes era de tonalidad amatista que a penas la adolescente los vio, detectó un brillo de inquietud. —Buenas tardes. Soy Ukina Kuzen… creo que llegue antes de la hora acordada, pero hoy tenía una cita con el jefe de éste lugar…

—Ah, sí. Pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí. —Como buena anfitriona y recepcionista, le hizo ingresar inmediatamente, indicándole con un gesto que tomara asiento —Iré por él, un momento por favor.

Se aproximó tocando a la puerta del despacho de Naru.

—Naru, el cliente ya llegó.

Cuando sintió el movimiento dentro, supuso que había captado el mensaje. Hizo lo mismo en el caso de Lin, y cuando vio que ambos salieron de sus correspondientes oficinas para tomar asiento frente a la chica recién llegada; encaminó los pasos hasta la cocina para prepararles té a cada uno, más eso no significaba que no se mantenía alerta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en medio de la conversación.

—Y bien Ukina-san, respecto a su llamada anterior me comentó que me daría los detalles cuando nos viéramos. Le escucho. — Apuntó Naru inmediatamente mientras abría su libreta negra para tomar apuntas. Por parte de Lin, éste ya estaba tipiando la información en su portátil, todo lo necesario para que no se escapara un detalle que investigar más adelante.

—Bien… — La nombrada en verdad parecía muy nerviosa e insegura. Jugaba constantemente con sus dedos y antes de comenzar su letanía, vacilaba ligeramente —Verán… Hace más de un mes, han estado ocurriendo cosas raras en el edificio dónde vivo. Ahí hospedo con mis dos hermanos compuestos por el mayor y la más pequeña, quién también es consciente de todos los extraños sucesos que incluso se han puesto más graves… —A falta de palabras para explicarse, en momentos se quedaba en silencio.

— ¿Más graves? —Naru replicó en seguida como incentivar la continuidad del relato.

Ukina suspiró y prosiguió: —Sí. Al principio vivíamos tranquilos, pero en dónde estamos, una familia murió completa. Las razones, aún me son desconocidas. Hace no más de una semana me enteré que su hijo, murió estando en un hospital psiquiátrico. —Mientras relataba eso, Mai llegó ubicando las tazas de té en el centro de la mesa, a cada uno de los presentes, tomando asiento luego para escuchar —Mi hermana pequeña me ha estado comentando con que ve a un niño, ha jugado alguna vez con él pero poco a poco se ha puesto más complicado y decidió alejarse, diciéndome que le da miedo, porque aparece incluso en su cuarto, halando sus pies, susurrándole cosas… Hace unos días cuando iba ingresando al edificio, lo vi, a penas lo seguí, me retracté cuando desapareció justamente entrando a la habitación 305, lugar dónde la familia que les mencioné murió.

— ¿Cuál era el apellido de la familia? ¿Conocía a algún familiar? — Cuestiona Naru como siguiente a la conversación que llevaban.

—Sí. Eran la familia Ikari. Su hijo único se llamaba Ryou. Seiji y Yayoi eran sus padres. —Contestó dejando la información. Efectivamente, eso sería importante para averiguar todo sobre ese caso, que de antemano Naru estaba considerando en tomar — Además… Últimamente me siento perseguida. Constantemente siento un peso cuando duermo, si estoy sola, escucho que algo se arrastra, pero no logro verlo. Y… —Con algo de miedo y a su vez pena de enseñarse, se colocó de pie para darles la espalda y levantar sus telas, enseñando unas heridas que atravesaban su piel cuales garras. Recientemente hechas.

Mai se estremeció cuando vio esas lesiones, pensando que efectivamente eso iba de mal en peor. Y no podía tratarse de un humano. En seguida dirigió su mirada a Naru como esperando a leer su mente.

—Por favor… ayúdanos. Sé que me falta mucha información por dar, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto se pondrá muy mal. Pretendía irme del lugar dónde vivo pero, no puedo dejar a mi familia sola viendo todo lo que ocurre. — La voz de Ukina sonaba quebrada, casi como a punto de romper llanto.

Shibuya suspiró y dirigió sutilmente la mirada a Lin, quién asintió en silencio con la cabeza al igual que él. El testimonio y la prueba habían sido suficientes. Si bien, la actividad paranormal por lo que escuchó no se manifestaba con tanta densidad todavía, al menos esa era su teoría, pero adelantarse a los hechos era mucho mejor. La muestra del daño hecho le hacía pensar que iba más allá que un simple fantasma, y se apegaba un poco a la idea de espectro, pero esperaría a hacer las averiguaciones tanto en el área dónde ellos viven como indagar sobre cualquier dato relevante de la familia nombrada, si es que tenía alguna conexión en especial. —Está bien. Tomaremos su caso. Tengo entendido que son de Hokaido. Así que, mañana estaremos ahí por la tarde. Por favor, quisiera solicitar tener preparada algunas habitaciones para poner todo nuestro equipo y herramientas. —A medida que el muchacho iba diciendo eso, se colocaba de pie para retirarse a su despacho y analizar los últimos detalles con la información dada —Puedes darle a mi asistente todos los datos de dirección. Nos vemos.

En una reverencia, ambos hombres se retiraron a sus correspondientes despachos. Aunque Naru se detuvo en la puerta. —Mai, contacta a todos y diles que se preparen para un nuevo caso. Repíteles que sean puntuales, debido a que los vuelos saldrán temprano. Y… tráeme té.

Dicho y sacramentado eso, entró a su oficina.

La de cabellos castaños suspiró acercándose a Ukina para poder tomar los antecedentes necesarios.

* * *

Lanzó sus cosas desordenadamente entrando a su cuarto y finalmente la joven se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, observando el techo como si en ese momento justo fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Luego, giró tiernamente y cerró sus ojos, inmediatamente venía a su memoria los relatos dados por la persona protagonista del nuevo caso. Las marcas que quedaron en su espalda, ¿qué tan complicado sería ahora? Tenía el presentimiento que no se trataba un caso normal como los otros. Lo peor es que no tenía idea de lo que pudiera tratarse. ¿Un demonio? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Poltergeist? ¿Fenómenos causados por muchos entes?

Muchas eran las posibilidades y su pensamiento realista le decía que iba más allá de eso.

—Ukina-san parecía tan asustada… — Un siseo para ella misma, después de todo, en esas cuatro paredes y en su hogar entero, estaba sola. — ¿Naru sabrá de que se trata? De seguro ya lo debe haber descubierto, él siempre es muy astuto. Si no fuera tan egocéntrico le preguntaría muchas cosas, pero ni ganas dan de hacerlo. Aunque también sabe mucho Lin-san… nunca he probado en preguntarle cosas más allá de sus Shiki…

Quizá esa sería buena idea. Después de todo no vería a sus amigos hasta mañana cuando llegasen a Hokaido, ya que, tomaría los primeros vuelos con los nombrados primeramente.

Saltando entre pensamientos, los ojos empezaron a pesarle, poco a poco, cediendo a los brazos de Morfeo. O eso quería…

Pegó el respingo, seguido de esa pequeña taquicardia otorgada por el susto cuando escuchó el tono y vibrado de su móvil. Perezosa lo buscó con su mano entre las ropas desprendidas, contestando sin saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Hola?

— _Taniyama-san, habla Lin._ — Espetó con voz queda y prudente el chino que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lin-san? — Inmediatamente se sentó sorprendido sobre el lecho. Nunca pensó que recibiría una llamada de él alguna vez — ¿Qué sucede, Lin-san? ¿Hay algo que hice olvidé hacer o hice mal?

Sorteando un poco su mala suerte, se había adelantado a los hechos y preguntó. — _No. No se trata de eso. En realidad, el motivo de la llamada era para darle en aviso que viajaremos nosotros solos primero._ — Mai casi pudo escuchar un suspiro salir pese a que no lo estaba viendo — _Madoka le dejó un pequeño trámite a Naru, por lo cual no irá en seguida, así que nos dejó el resto a nosotros. Como siempre para evitar la prensa, Yasuhara-san tomará el correspondiente papel de Naru_ —Relató toda la información detallada para no recibir reclamo alguno después.

—Oh, está bien. Que llegue después, no habrá problemas supongo. ¿La hora del vuelo sigue siendo la misma cierto?

— _Sí. Es la misma. 6 am. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?_

—No, no, no. Para nada —Río en seguida— Es sólo que es temprano. Tendré que pedir un taxi con anterioridad para no llegar atrasada.

—… _No veo problema en pasar a buscarle si está lista a la hora correspondiente. Debemos estar antes ahí._ — Ofreció dándole una pequeña facilidad.

— ¿De verdad? Claro. Si no te molesta claro.

— _No. No hay problema._

—Bien entonces que así sea, muchas gracias Lin-san. —Sonrió para sí misma en ese momento porque en parte, éste pese a su facha seria y carente de cualquier gusto social, tenía su deje amable.

— _Entonces nos vemos. Buenas noches._

Pero sin esperar respuesta, dio corte a la llamada dejando a Mai con las palabras en la boca.

—Supongo que es así… —Sonrió con una gota corriendo en la cabeza. Debía preparar todo antes de ir a dormir. Sería una posible semana larga, así que no podía olvidarse de nada.

* * *

Bien...

Primero que nada, ¡gracias por leer éste primer capítulo!

Ha sido una idea muy loca la que ha salido y realmente quería hacer esas aclaraciones de en qué se basará la historia.

El Fanfiction nació con la principal base de unir la historias de Ju-on: The Grudge (llámese juegos y películas en cuestión), la historia de Kayako y Toshio. Lo central en dónde ocurrirá todo está específicamente ubicado en la Película 3 (versión americana). Tomé las ideas que me parecían más útiles, pero en parte habrán muchos cambios y sobretodo porque ahora Naru y su equipo están presente.

Sí, la shipp principal es **Lin/Mai** , puede que haya uno que otro roce Naru/Mai para el drama y todo eso, pero en lo personal, me gusta más Naru/Masako(?).

Dicho sea eso, espero que les haya agradado éste primer episodio. Intentaré actualizar cada semana, preferentemente los días viernes. Opiniones, consultas, consejos, latigazos, etc, un reviews no está demás. (?)

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **Ghost Hunt y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Fuyumi Ono. Mi fin es sólo ocuparlos para la diversión de éste Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 _ **Caso I. #La maldición del Onryo**_

* * *

 _Comenzó a revolverse en las sábanas cuando el sueño se desvanecía y atraía consigo el despertar perezoso, abriendo sus ojos con complejo. Extrañamente, su frente sudaba frío y la inquietud le envolvía hasta erizar los pelos de su piel, ya que sentía que algo no andaba bien. Pero más fue su tención al percatarse que hasta hace un momento podía mover su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba completamente paralizada; sus brazos, las piernas, su cuerpo entero parecía yacer consumido por algo que no podía ver, una presión potente sosteniéndole con firmeza._

 _Esa situación le recordaba mucho al caso de Urado, en dónde tuvo un mal sueño sintiendo lo realista que era ser degollada. A través de ese miedo potente, unas pequeñas lágrimas se bordearon en sus orbes. ¿Qué pasaba?_

 _La temperatura en el cuarto comenzó a descender y Mai lo notó en seguida, respirando agitadamente, a través del rabillo de su ojo consiguió divisar a alguien parado lado de su cama, estático y observándola atentamente. Sorteándose giró lentamente la cabeza, el terror corría hasta en su sangre y la adrenalina aumentaba segundo a segundo. Un niño... ¿Qué hacía un niño en su casa? Cabello negro, ojos negros profundizando una carencia de expresión humana, piel completamente blanca y poco animada. La muchacha no le perdió detalle, sobre todo al momento que ese infante se aproximaba e inclinaba hasta su silueta lentamente._

 _Ninguna palabras salía de su boca por el pavor, sus labios se sellaron temblorosos y no respondían a su desesperación, no lo sentía como una entidad benigna._

 _Aunque eso no sería lo único…_

 _Rozando en sus mejillas, unos cabellos le causaron cosquilleos, por eso los orbes marrones ahora con el tinte y brillo de miedo, la alzó hasta encontrarse con la presencia que sería su pesadilla de ahora en adelante. Una mujer. Cabello largo enmarañado, opaco y con hedor a sangre, ya que hilos y manchas estaban pegadas en su piel blanca, por lo cual era muy notorio. Ésta salía de la pared, erguida y mirándola fijamente con la sed de acabar con su vida cruentamente. Su boca abierta y con un sonido ronco desde su garganta se acercaba, parecían arcadas secas y seguidas. Miró hacía todos lados, ahora el chico que hace unos momentos estuvo al lado, estaba sentado a los pies de la misma cama, con las rodillas apegadas al pecho, mirando todo sin perderse detalle alguno._

—" _No te acerques… no te acerques… no te acerques…" —Cerró los ojos fuerza, chillando para su interior. Aún pese a la situación las palabras no le salían. Y aunque lo hiciera no había nadie que le ayudara. Las manos frías y húmedas de ese espectro tomaron el cuello con firmeza, enterrando los dedos en su carne que le provocaba un desgarrador y desesperante dolor, no podía hacer nada por más que pudiera ya que estaba inmóvil. El aire se le iba de los pulmones y la sangre corría en hilos ante los dedos incrustados, el rostro de esa mujer estaba cerca y cuando al parecer, vio que el sufrimiento no era suficiente como si tenerla al borde del colapso era un requisito fundamental, aplicó la fuerza necesaria que le permitiría en un giro brusco de lado, quebrar cual rama las articulaciones del cuello._

 _Suponiendo lo que haría y sin comprender el extraño final, recién entonces sus labios perdieron el hielo…_

. . .

— ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR! —

— ¡¿Taniyama-san?!

Un frenazo brusco le hizo volver a la realidad, y la voz del hombre mayor también. Iban en carretera en dirección al aeropuerto. Mai perdida en su alrededor y envuelta en el miedo absoluto, dolor y sorpresa fueron notorios en su rostro pálido y nada despabilado. Lin en seguida continuó hablándole sin recibir respuestas ante la ida muchacha, frunciendo su ceño y sosteniéndole del hombro con fuerza a la vez que le agitaba levemente, cosa que resultó un poco ya que pareció reaccionar.

—L-Lin-san… — Pronunció en el quiebre de su tristeza ante la aterradora escena que presenció ante sus sueños. Sí, recordaba haberse levantado temprano para salir de viaje, pronto el hombre le pasó a buscar y partió, en el camino se quedó dormida debido a su poca costumbre de levantarse temprano. No obstante, como consecuencia llevó las manos a su cuello dónde, extrañamente estaba resentido y unas rojas marcas de dedos que hicieron presión se notaban a simple vista. ¿Cómo podía ser?

El chino viendo todo con atención, quedó bastante desconcertado. — ¿Por qué tiene esas marcas? —Inspeccionó inmediatamente, tanteando con sus dedos la zona "lesionada", pero más fue su impacto cuando las mismas comenzaban a desaparecer como si nada hubiese pasado. Efectivamente sacó una conclusión de que Mai estaba teniendo un sueño, en el camino notó el comportamiento somnoliento extraño, se revolvía mucho y había pensado en detenerse para despertarla, pero el grito definitivamente le sacó de lugar, tanto que sólo por la repentina voz alzándose frenó de golpe.

—Tuve un sueño… cuando me desperté ahí, estaba recostada y todo parecía normal, pero de repente comencé a sentir que algo me mantenía inmóvil y aprisionada, no era capaz de moverme, sólo un poco la cabeza. Y a un lado mío, pude ver a un niño. Aunque no parecía normal, era muy blanco y su mirada me abrumaba. Entonces… —Mai de sólo recordar la cara de esa mujer se estremecía por completo— Vi a una mujer salir de la pared, sé que es imposible, pero… ella salió de ahí. También era muy blanca, de cabellos largos y… llena de sangre. Si no fuera porque conseguí gritar, o porque escuché tú voz, siento como si esa persona hubiera terminado conmigo…

Era imposible que un fantasma estuviera presente, ya que ni siquiera estaban en un lugar específico más que la camioneta. Sus shiki estaban tranquilos y no detectaban ninguna alerta, pero Lin seguía preguntándose qué pasó exactamente. Las huellas de como si alguien intentara dañarla hasta romperle el cuello desaparecieron completamente como nada hubiera pasado, eso no era normal. —Puede ser… que tus habilidades psíquicas estén creciendo más rápidamente de lo que creíamos. —Analizó por fin, buscando la posibilidad más próxima que rodeara la chica, el hecho de que su don para visualizar escenas relevantes por medio de sueños también se podría ser peligroso si no lo controlaba al punto de que puede salir herida en verdad gravemente.

— ¿Mis habilidades?...

—Sí. Pero, cuando lleguemos a Hokkaido y luego Naru esté presente, le contaremos. Y para prevenir, uno de mis shiki estará contigo, Taniyama-san.

—S-sí… gracias, Lin-san. —Estaba preocupada, apenas asintió con su cabeza. Sin embargo, el siguiente acto no se lo esperó para nada, ya que cuando recibió una caricia en su cabeza que llegó a su mejilla, éstas mismas se tintaron carmín. Es como si ese sólo toque hubiera provocado una chispa que les afectó a ambos, ya que el chino dándose cuenta, no tardó en tomar la distancia y ponerse en marcha, murmurando un "vamos tarde".

Lo que ninguno sabría era que ese sueño fue más que un atormento, sino más bien una advertencia. Todos se estaban condenando a una pesadilla, en la cual se verían atormentados hasta que el filo del miedo y desesperación bordeara el colapso. La solución no sería fácil de evadir; una maldición que conlleva tanto tiempo cobrándose vidas, no se exterminaba con cosas simples.

* * *

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, Mai temía en dormirse ésta vez, ya que no quería volver a encontrarse con el rostro de la entidad que apareció en su sueño, si es que eso que podía llamar fue uno. En ocasiones tendía a tocar por inercia la curva de su cuello. Consiguió distraerse cuando en los asientos de adelante había un pequeño niño, el cual se escondía tras el respaldo de su asiento y volvía a asomarse, riéndose cuando la chica le pillaba con la mirada.

Lin por su parte abrió su portátil para poder hacer unas cuántas modificaciones a los trabajos y reportes que debería enviar los padres de Naru ese mismo día, y como el trayecto era precisamente el más indicado, no tardó en hacerlo. De soslayo miraba en ocasiones a la japonesa, haciéndole morisquetas y siguiendo el juego de un infante sentado adelante. En parte le parecía infantil, pero en cierta forma… llegaba a ser adorable. Agregando el hecho de que captó un cambio el cambio de humor, en todo el camino al aeropuerto y a principios del vuelo estuvo ausente y una tensión que hasta él mismo podía sentirla.

—Lin-san…

Entonces, sacando su atención de la pantalla, ladeó sutilmente la cabeza para atender su llamado. — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿De qué crees que se pueda tratar éste caso que Naru decidió atender? —Puso como respuesta otra pregunta, suponiendo que al menos, sus dudas fueran algo resueltas por él que al igual que el jefe, manejaban gran información, —Esas heridas que tenía en su espalda Ukina-san no parecían ser hechas por un fantasma. ¿Y si se trata de un espectro?

Éste suspiró y se dispuso a contestar: —Realmente hay muchas teorías. Hay fantasmas violentos que no necesariamente son demonios, aunque dado su testimonio, puede que estemos lidiando con algo similar; sin embargo no me quiero adelantar antes de haber tenido las suficientes pruebas del lugar.

—Supongo que tienes razón… tengo la ligera sensación de que no será fácil.

—Un caso nunca ha sido fácil. Todos tienen sus dificultades, a su manera, Taniyama-san.

—Sí. Aunque más que nada lo menciono porque es un presentimiento… pero por ésta vez lo dejaré en el pendiente. Quizá sólo esté tensa por todo lo ocurrido. Aunque me alegro de que haber estado acompañada. En serio hubiera estado muy desesperada. —Sonríe finalmente con ese ánimo que sólo Mai podía tener.

Para Koujo no pasó desapercibido, y terminada la conversación él se volvió a centrar en el trabajo, pero como una parte suya no quedó en la quietud, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. Había aprendido en ese largo tiempo trabajando, que un "presentimiento o corazonada" venido de Mai, era por algo.

* * *

— **Aeropuerto Wakkanai/Hokkaido** — **8.00 AM** —

En plena salida se habían encontrado con Ayako, Takigawa y Yasuhara que también abordaron temprano para no perderse de ningún detalle y más cuando iba a ser éste último encargado de representar a Shibuya mientras no estuviera presente por el momento.

Como Lin ya se había adelantado, la camioneta en la que cargarían todas las cosas ya estaba esperándolos, así que rápidamente movilizaron todo para que estuviera arriba, dado que habían acordado estar temprano en el edificio. Mai ésta vez se fue con los dos mayores en un taxi y Yasuhara se fue con el chino en la camioneta

— ¿Y fue interesante tú viaje con Lin-san, Mai? —Indagó Ayako con el fin de molestarla un poco, ya que su tono más pícaro y la mirada guasoneszca se expresaban en el rostro.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Ayako? —Perdida, alzó una ceja mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tomaré eso como un no inmediatamente. Lin-san es tan serio que en realidad se nota a leguas que no se podría llegar a algo con él. —Dijo en un suspiro perdido, riéndose un poco.

—Claro, Lin más bien no te hace caso porque le asustas con tus llamados encantos —Rió inmediatamente el monje, recibiendo una mirada del diablo por parte de la de hebras rojas, quién se notaba estar indignada. Mai también no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste monje fracasado?! ¡Sólo estás envidioso de que tengo más concurrencia que tú! —Vociferó ella casi como lazando veneno.

— ¡Con lo bruja que eres lo dudo! —

— ¡¿Y quién se fijaría en un maleducado?! —Y se sintió el estruendo de un coscorrón que ni siquiera Mai pudo evitar, dejando al monje con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

—A-Ayako-san… — Al final la adolescente siempre la pasaba bien en esas situaciones. Porque pese a esas peleas, ellas los veía como un padre y una madre. Era inevitable.

—Hemos llegado a su destino. —Se volteó el taxista quién ya se había detenido frente al edificio en el que indicaron la dirección. Houshou fue el encargado de pagar por obligación de la sacerdotisa, quién bajó primero.

La castaña miró el lugar detenidamente, algo le producía inquietud y lo peor, es que le causaba la misma sensación escalofriante que su sueño, esa sensación de peligro y pavor.

— ¡Bien! Ya que estamos aquí, lo mejor será entrar para ver qué es lo que perturba éste lugar. —Estiró los brazos el rubio y con ánimos esperó a Yasuhara y Lin que también habían llegado. —Por cierto, ¿dónde está Naru?

—Llegará después, ya que Madoka-san le pidió un favor —Respondió inmediato Mai a la situación.

—Hn, así que el gran jefe llega tarde. —Se ríe un poco y mira luego a Lin— ¿Saben que íbamos a llegar cierto?

—Sí. Por eso debemos ingresar al edificio.

Dicho eso, caminaron hacía la entrada dónde empujaron la puerta. La recepción estaba vacía, lo cual llamó su atención al principio, no se escuchaba como que estuviera muy poblado aquel lugar. Había un pasillo no tan largo que mostraba las primeras habitaciones, dónde al final se podía ver el ascensor y la escalera a un lado. Aguardaron unos minutos ahí, hasta que por fin saliendo de la escalas se va Ukina, que al sólo verles dedicó una sonrisa y rápidamente se acercó.

—Supuse que serían puntuales, estaba al pendiente de que llegaran. —Comentó una vez que estuvo próxima— Buenos días. En verdad muchas gracias por venir, lo valoro mucho. —Hizo una reverencia, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿éste es el lugar que ha estado presentando extrañas apariciones? —Preguntó Takigawa, alzando los brazos para dejarlos tras su nuca y ver el alrededor.

—Sí, verán que está algo desalojado porque muchos huéspedes se han ido por el miedo y más porque una familia murió aquí de manera extraña, no tiene muy buena reputación pero… confío en que ustedes podrán ayudarnos.

—Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance definitivamente. —Alzó su pulgar con una sonrisa confiada.

—Nuestro jefe nos comentó que ya habían hecho pedido de las habitaciones en específico. Necesitamos una amplia para poder colocar nuestras herramientas de trabajo—Dijo Lin entonces para comenzar lo antes posible a ordenar los equipos en el edificio. Shibuya cuando llegara sería el encargado de iniciar la ronda de preguntas los presentes o huéspedes que estuvieran aquí.

—Sí. Mi hermano antes de salir por algunos trámites me dejó las llaves, vengan conmigo.

En el primer había una amplia habitación para que pudieran adaptarse y ubicar todas las cosas que portaban para trabajar, luego, Ukina les indicó que ocuparan solamente las escaleras ya que el ascensor no estaba en buen estado. El edificio no era muy nuevo, de hecho, parecía que estaba siendo remodelado, ya que al pasar el segundo piso, pudieron ver varios tarros de pinturas, herramientas, una escalera plegable y más.

—Disculpen todas las cosas desordenadas, mi hermano ha estado haciendo remodelaciones. — Agregó ella mientras les indicaba las habitaciones. —Tal como lo pidió Shibuya-san, la 298 es para las chicas y la 288 para los hombres. Les entregaré una copia de la llave para que puedan acceder a sus cuartos. Yo y mis hermanos estamos en la habitación 286, cercano a ustedes por si llegan a necesitar algo.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora nosotros nos acomodaremos antes de comenzar las investigaciones. —Afirmó Yasuhara con una sonrisa mientras se hacía responsable de recibir las llaves, entregándole una Mai que consideraba la más responsable y quedándose con la que les correspondía.

—Vamos en busca de todas las cosas a la camioneta. —Indicó Lin seriamente, no perdiendo el tiempo y bajando para comenzar.

Mai fue la primera en seguirlo y descender con él, seguido por el resto.

—Por cierto… ¿John y Masako vendrán también? —Preguntó mientras salían del recinto Bou-san.

—Ah, tenía entendido que en éste caso John-san no podría estar porque estaba fuera del país, pero si acaba, se animaría a ayudar. Y Masako-san… —Por un momento lo meditó, ella había confirmado que asistiría efectivamente, pero dentro de los llegados sólo estaban Yasuhara, el monje y Ayako. ¿Podría ser…? ¡¿PODRÍA SER QUE LLEGARA CON NARU?!

Sólo pensar eso provocó que a Mai le saliera una vena en la frente, o en realidad era incomodidad. De alguna manera, ella siempre iba un paso adelante para tratar con el CEO de Shibuya Psychic Research. Siempre existía un trato diferente y eso… sí, le daba celos.

Decidió no amargarse con eso y tomó uno de los equipos para comenzar con la ayuda de llevar todo adentro. Sin embargo, apenas iba cruzando la entrada se encontró con Lin, el cual sin decirle nada, se quedó unos segundos parada frente ella y se inclinó sosteniendo el equipo que portaba. Mai se sonrojó ligeramente, ni siquiera entiendo que había sido eso, pero si tuvo inmediatamente en consideración que para algunos no pasó desapercibido.

—Hn… Hey Mai, ¿segura que no te hiciste bien amiga de Lin en el viaje? —Codeó Ayako a la menor que negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

— ¡No es lo que piensas, sólo me estaba dando una mano!

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que tiene un lado caballeroso cuando quiere. Tiene hasta mejor porte que Naru, así es difícil escoger. — Analiza la mujer con un pequeño tono seductor, riendo de manera despreocupada para continuar.

"Ayako tenía que ser", pensó para sí misma la adolescente entre risas. Aunque, no iba a negar que ese gesto le pareció muy próximo y lo agradecía.

Mai dio un vistazo desde fuera a los departamentos; no entendía, pero la sensación de temor que le dejaba ese lugar cada vez que ingresaba era extraña, algo no andaba bien y lo sentía, pero más desconcierto sentía cuando el recuerdo de su sueño llegaba a su mente. ¿Estaría ligado a éste caso?

* * *

Cerca del mediodía Noll por fin llegó al lugar, que para previa especulación poco animadora de Mai, sí había llegado en compañía de Masako, misma que con sólo cruzar una mirada de primera le dirigió una sonrisa que cubría con la manga del kimono, sabiendo de antemano que era lo que estaba pensando su adversaria de cabellos castaños.

Todos ya estaban implementando los pequeños detalles para comenzar a tomar las pruebas de temperatura, sonido, las cámaras de vídeo, algunas medidas de espacio que necesitaba Lin para confeccionar los planos del edificio. Ya que, siempre prefería tener dos versiones; la propia y la original.

Naru hizo el espacio inmediatamente para poder interrogar a los huéspedes líderes del lugar, encontrándose con Ukina y su hermano, Eide Kuzen, quiénes saludaron con una pequeña reverencia y agradecimiento al jefe. De primera se tenía en cuenta que Yasuhara tomaría el lugar de Noll para poder hacer las preguntas, pero el mismo Lin fue quién dio la información de que éste último prefería que esperaran.

—Debido a unos temas importantes, tuve que llegar más tarde. Pero siguiendo el protocolo, quisiera hacerles un par de preguntas. —Explicó el muchacho seriamente. Lin pronto estuvo a su lado cargando el portátil para comenzar.

—Sí. Intentaremos colaborar con la mayor información que tengamos.

Los tres se ubicaron en la sala base, dónde para mayor comodidad el resto de SPR salió.

—Para información de nuestros archivos, ¿cuántos años tiene éste edificio? Ya que por lo que pude apreciar, están haciendo muchas remodelaciones. —Comenzó Naru preguntando.

—Tiene 10 años. Fue construido sobre un terreno vacío, y nunca sucedió nada. Al menos desde que llegué, antes había otro administrador y tampoco fue testigo de escenas extrañas. —Respondió Eide, el mayor de los hermanos. Era un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, no era alguien de características viejas, de hecho se veía tener unos años más que su hermana nada más —Comenzamos una remodelación recientemente, ya que teníamos previsto que habría una alza en hospedajes pero… eso no ha sido posible.

— ¿No ha sido posible? —Agrega inmediatamente Lin.

—Sí. Con todos los sucesos que ocurren aquí, muchas personas han ido dejando el lugar por temor. Ya sabe… es complicado.

— ¿Ha presenciado algo raro? Llámese apariciones, voces, sonidos de la nada… —Naru tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno negro mientras hacía aquellas preguntas. —Ukina-san, me comentó hasta el momento sobre una presencia extraña, un niño. ¿Tienen en cuenta si alguien aquí dentro de éstos diez años murió?

—Dentro de éstos años… —Meditó Ukina—No. Nadie. Solamente existe el trágico caso que es más reciente, de la familia que murió y que comenté en nuestra entrevista. Sin embargo, el pequeño que vi no se parecía en nada a su hijo. Incluso mi hermana pequeña lo hubiera reconocido.

—Y sobre sonidos raros, pasa que a veces en la noche o cuando estoy solo escucho algo arrastrarse, golpes bruscos provenientes de la escalera, como si alguien cayera. Pero de las ocasiones que he salido con la intención de revisar si puede ser alguien metiéndose al edifico de manera fraudulenta, no hay nadie, pero me sigue la sensación de que me observan —Conversó Eide en un suspiro temeroso, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan presenciando eso?

—Todo comenzó cuando la familia Ikari se volvió más introvertida… decían que éstos departamentos tenían algo raro. Hace más de tres meses.

— ¿La habitación 305 era en dónde murieron todos? —Afiló Shibuya con esa pregunta mientras sostenía su mirada a ellos.

—Así es. Por seguridad, nadie puede hospedarse ahí. —Ukina asintió inmediatamente.

—Mi equipo y yo haremos unas investigaciones, y necesitamos ingresar ahí, ya que queremos comprobar si suceden cosas dentro. Aunque quisiera solicitar también, que cuando estén todos los de su familia se presenten aquí. —Por cuestiones de adelantarse, iba a ser la prueba de hipnotismo, en el caso de que se tratase de un poltergeist, aunque incluso Naru tenía la sensación que era mucho más que eso. El ambiente en ese edificio era pesado y le invadía los pensamientos de peligroso, pero su principio laboral como profesional le indicaba no dejar cabos sueltos.

—Rei llega de la escuela en un rato, cuando estemos los tres, le avisaremos Shibuya-san —Afirmó Eide antes de retirarse con su hermana.

Naru volteó entonces a los demás que ya habían llegado, cruzándose de brazos unos momentos. —Necesito que hagan unas inspecciones en el cuarto 305, ya que es el lugar crítico por el momento. ¿Se encargaron de poner todo ahí? —Cuestionó enseguida, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, ya que esa investigación sería ardua.

—Sí, Naru. Aunque no hemos comenzado a tomar las temperaturas de todo el lugar. —Esclarece Mai con una sonrisa.

—Bien, Ayako y Mai se dedicarán a hacer eso por el momento. Lin y yo iremos a hacer algunas investigaciones a la habitación 305. Bou-san y Yasuhara-san, quiero que coloquen las cámaras faltantes en el subterráneo. —Organizó todo tal de inmediato, mientras él por su parte ya se encaminaba en dirección a su cometido.

Todos asintieron al unísono, con la disposición de llevar a cabo el trabajo encomendando.

* * *

Lin con anterioridad había solicitado las llaves de esa pieza, a lo que abrieron el cerrojo e ingresaron con cautela, y al hacerlo, ambos sintieron el aire pesado, como si no fueran bien recibidos desde el principio.

—Investigué sobre la familia Ikari, los tres integrantes de la familia murieron de maneras diferentes. Aunque la del niño no he conseguido la información todavía. Sin embargo, sus padres fueron encontrados aquí con severas heridas y todos los huesos rotos, como si alguien los hubiera golpeado contra todas las paredes muchas veces. Tenían torceduras severas y que fácilmente les llevó a la muerte. —Indicó Lin mientras se ubicaba sobre un mueble que yacía abandonado para poder comenzar a registrar lo que encontraran ahí.

—Según lo que dijo Eide, éste lugar tiene diez años y no hay registros de que hubiesen montado el edificio en un terreno peligroso. —Comentó Naru entre cavilaciones a viva voz, paseando por el cuarto a pasos lentos, captando con su mirada las guinchas de seguridad con la advertencia de "No pasar" en el suelo. — Pero de alguna manera, se siente un ambiente denso.

—Incluso yo puedo captarlo. —Dijo Lin observando el alrededor. —Pero dejaré los sensores de movimiento, ultravioleta y temperatura pendientes en caso de que aquí ocurra algo.

—Y en general debemos estar pendiente de todo, ya que por el testimonio de los hermanos, pareciera que no sólo se manifiesta aquí, sino que en el lugar entero. Les haré una sesión de hipnosis para asegurarme de que no se trata de un poltergeist. —Se apoyó contra una pared, mirando al chino— También comentó que muchas personas se estaban mudando, debemos preguntarle a los que quedan si han experimento lo mismo.

— ¿Piensas que sea algo colectivo debido a la tragedia?

—Puede ser, aunque no debemos adelantarnos. Tenemos que tener la mayor información posible antes de sacar conclusiones. —Entonces el de hebras negras se aseguró que todos los dispositivos estuvieran bien puestos, como también merodeó los cuartos que se componían ahí para salir.

Pero antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, cuando Lin terminó de cerrar la puerta, el sonido ahogado y extraño se mostró en el silencio, una silueta se movió entre los bordes y cuando se hacía un enfoque certero, ella estaba ahí en medio del salón, invisible para ojos humanos pero fáciles de captar al oído atento.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **W** ell... (?)

 **A** ntes de decir cualquier cosa; se supone que debería haber subido ayer el segundo episodio, pero por cuestiones derechamente de trabajo no tuve tiempo y ahora recientemente terminé de corregir, redactar bien y todo para que estuviera listo.

Espero que les haya agradado, realmente me esforcé por hacer todo más fluido, ya que debo admitir que no estoy del todo convencida, pero sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

Como Glosario.

 **Ju-on: The Grudge se basa en la maldición de un Onryo. Mujer o hombre que nacen por a través de su sed de venganza por haber muerto de manera brutal y sufrida, o porque sus seres que consideraban queridos, recibieron una traición importante, falleciendo en situaciones lastimeras.**

 **A** gradezco mucho esos comentarios llegados, siempre sus opiniones son bien recibidas, críticas constructivas, etc. Sin más que agregar, nos vemos el próximo viernes o sábado. Intentaré mantener esos días de actualización para no dejarles con la intriga tanto tiempo.

 **¡** Muchas gracias y hasta la otra **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 _ **Caso I. #La maldición del Onryo.**_

* * *

Llegada la tarde, la hermana menor de los encargados que solicitaron ayuda a SPR había llegado, Naru comenzó inmediatamente la hipnosis, Mai quién le ayudó y pudo ver las indicaciones dadas por éste con la suposición de que un florero se movería de la recepción en el transcurso de la noche. Parecía un poco extraño a decir verdad, en ninguno de los casos se dio la intención de que allí estuvieran teniendo problemas relacionado a cosas que se mueven, desaparecen de su lugar original, sólo menciones de apariciones. Eso le generaba muchísimas dudas y aunque intentara tener una idea vaga de qué pensaba su Jefe, era en vano.

Una vez que finalizaron y estuvieron en la base todos, se comenzaron a discutir los puntos principales. Lin permanecía sumido frente a los ordenadores que mostraban las imágenes de algunos puntos estratégicos del hotel, dado que aún quedaban algunos huéspedes no podían hacer infiltración de cámaras por cuestión de principios. Los resultados de sus reportes arrogaban una normalidad en la habitación 305, y los sensores de movimiento ultravioleta, temperatura como de sonido no habían captado ninguna anomalía de la cual preocuparse, haciéndole tener una vaga idea que posiblemente la actividad se diera por la noche.

Mai ingresó a la base en conjunto con Masako y Ayako.

— ¿Se supone que ahora sólo debemos esperar alguna manifestación? — Preguntó interesado pero con tono perezoso el monje, dejándose caer en el sillón a la vez que sus brazos se ubicaban cruzados tras el cuello. Naru quién estaba concentrado en su lectura de reportes, dirigió un asentimiento sin despegarse de su información.

—Sí. Hasta el momento no se ha detectado nada anormal, además de que tenemos que cerciorarnos de que los sucesos no son producidos por medio de actos humanos.

—Hmm… aunque no he sentido nada raro.

—Por eso veremos qué sucederá ésta noche —Orbes apacibles y serios se dirigieron a la médium— Hara-san, ¿has sentido algo inusual?

—Realmente… no sabría cómo nombrarlo. No puedo evitar sentirme temerosa de qué hay en éste lugar y puedo asegurarme que no se debe a un humano, es algo paranormal no tradicional. Es como si estuviera acechando lentamente, esperando el momento preciso… no quiero adelantarme a tragedias, pero si deberíamos tener cuidado —Incluso Masako en dudó en sonar sería cuando contestó. Desde que llegó, ha tenido la fibra de su temor en alerta y la piel se le eriza. Es como si la muerte misma estuviera rondando.

Los demás prestaban atención de sus palabras, teniendo a sus mayores más atentos, la castaña tuvo casi como un Deja vú del sueño cuando venían en camino.

—Hay que tener en cuenta todos esos detalles.

—Tengo la certeza de que no es algo para tomar en menos, Naru.

— ¿Le mejor no sería intentar un exorcismo y bendición? Quizá sólo sea sugestión debido al caos de las muertes. —Agregó Ayako haciendo un ademán despreocupado con su mano, dando como teoría, algo demasiado fácil claro está.

Shibuya suspiró, dándole en parte razón. — Por ahora esperaremos resultados y seguiremos averiguando. Saben que las condiciones de siempre es ser precavidos, sobretodo tú, Mai.

— ¡Oye! ¡Te aseguro que estaré más que alerta, así que no es necesario que lo menciones!

—No es sorpresa que siempre estés metida dónde no te llaman.

—Ni que me gustara hacerlo, sabes que sólo pasa. No se puede tener planeado, señor perfección. —Una vena de molestia asaltó sus sienes.

—Ni aunque estuviera todo planeado podrías evitar meterte en esas cosas.

— ¡Siempre buscas una manera de insultarme narcisista idiota!

—Mai… ya sé que puedes hacer por ahora.

Deteniendo la discusión con esas palabras, el CEO de SPR la miró directamente, haciéndole quedar con una expresión intrigada y extraña en el rostro.

—Té.

Definitivamente la adolescente estalló después de eso.

* * *

 _Paulatinamente las ojos castaños se fueron abriendo, somnolienta, completamente perdida como siempre de sus sueños, sin embargo en el fondo, reconociendo dónde se encontraba ahora mismo. Mai se vio parada en medio de unos pasillos extensos de blanco y frío._

— _¿Un hospital? — No había mejor descripción para sus alrededores, por más que no lo pareciera tanto, ya que no veía el ir y venir de las enfermeras, las camillas o pacientes transitando. Sólo captaba algunas habitaciones de puertas que parecían seguros y difíciles para que cualquiera saliera, notando también los dispositivos de acceso en cada una. Caminó cautelosa, intentando buscar alguna señal que le sirviera como pista. Información valiosa tal vez._

— _Un hospital de rehabilitación para niños con trastornos psiquiátricos._

 _Reconocía esa voz._

— _Naru —Era un sueño. Habría algo que le mostraría, lo sabía. Pero se preguntó por qué estaría precisamente en un lugar así, ¿tendría directa relación con el caso? Demasiadas preguntas surgieron, y sin más se acercó hasta él._

 _Entonces la escena cambió._

 _Estaban Naru y ella pasaron a estar dentro de uno de aquellas habitaciones que deleitó desde afuera. Tres personas, un niño, un hombre y una mujer. El primero estaba vestido de blanco, sentado en una camilla del mismo color que sus ropajes, pudo denotar inmediatamente la expresión de temor en su rostro, ojeras bajo sus ojos que igualmente estaban hinchados de tantos llantos posiblemente, tenía algunas lesiones en sus brazos, moretones no tan notorios, que sobaba estos totalmente nervioso. Los mayores en frente suyo intentaban serle de consuelo sin resultados cosa que llevaba a una discusión no acalorada pero sí determinante. La fémina teniendo el rol de doctora y el de su lado un enfermero a cargo._

— _Por favor… no me deje aquí._

— _Ryou, te prometo que no tardaré. —La mujer intentaba ser razonable, tenía trabajo en medio qué atender._

 _Mai pudo reconocer ese nombre. Era el hijo de la familia Ikari que Ukina había nombrado, él estaba muerto._

 _Una negación escapó del niño, crispando los labios y raspando las palabras, consiguiendo que sus ojos volvieran a arder nuevamente con la amenaza de llorar—Ella me matará antes de que regrese._

" _¿Ella?", la joven miró a Naru que estaba siendo de compañía, estando atento a la escena._

— _Aquí estás a salvo, ¿bien? Nadie te hará daño. Cerramos la puerta porque nos preocupa que te escapes de nuevo. —Hablaba calmada y recordándole la situación anterior en la que se vieron envueltos con el niño, no perdiendo la paciencia en ningún momento a diferencia del infante._

— _¡Me fui porque ella estaba! — Expresó con temor_ _más alzado— ¿Por qué… por qué me está haciendo esto?_

— _Te prometo Ryou, nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase. — La mujer avanzó para sentarse a su lado, siendo comprensiva y algo conmovida por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de ese desesperado rostro —_ _Ryou, no trato de castigarte. Pero tengo que asegurarme de que estés a salvo cuando estoy con otros pacientes. —Lo observó unos segundos y entonces apuntó hacía de las orillas del techo, sabía que él lo siguió con la mirada— ¿Ves esa cámara ahí? Alguien te estará vigilando todo el tiempo. Pero no era suficiente._

 _Mai de alguna forma podía sentir el horror que tenía aquel muchacho, quién negaba y seguía con el sollozo silencioso. ¿Qué sería aquello que le atormentaba tanto? ¿Por qué intentó huir? Y lo más dudoso, ¿quién era "ella" de la que tanto se refería?_

— _Eso no la detendrá…_

— _Tienes que calmarte._

 _Entonces la doctora se levantó decidida a retirarse, sin embargo, en la desesperación del chico la tomó de sus brazo y su lamento sumido en el desosiego y pánico más abismal se mostraron en una súplica: —Ella mató a toda mi familia. ¡Me matará a mí! —El enfermo reaccionó y le sostuvo para que no siguiera con algo de brusquedad, pero la profesional lo calmó de inmediato con unas simples palabra y el gesto de su mano, musitando: "—Hey. Con cuidado"_

 _Mai por acción involuntaria intentó hacer algo aunque no fuese vista, pero Naru negó con la cabeza mientras la retenía sosteniendo su hombro. Los sucesos que llegarían serían inevitables._

— _¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no me deje aquí!_

— _Lo siento, nadie debería pasar por lo que pasaste._

— _No importa, —Susurró resignado el niño recargándose en el respaldo de la camilla._

 _La mayor le observó en silencio y suspiró. Ya era hora. —Volveré lo más rápido posible._

 _Luego de haber dicho se retiró, seguido del hombre que cerró la puerta, encerrando el destino de ese niño quién no dudó en levantarse con un vano intento de salir, golpeando las paredes con llantos y pedidos de ser liberado, desgarrador para la profesional que se mantuvo parada unos segundos tras la puerta antes de seguir con su trabajo. No podía hacer más. Sabía que los sucesos traumáticos en los que se vio envuelto el pobre Ryou Ikari eran difíciles de olvidar, no se lo deseaba a nadie y tenía en cuenta de que la rehabilitación sería larga como complicada. Continuó su camino._

 _Ryou quien invadido por el conformismo miserable lentamente se volteó mirando ese estrecho cuarto, receloso, perturbado, la respiración le era rápida pero en ese mismo lugar se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo sin perder ningún detalle de su alrededor abrazándose a sí mismo y meciéndose una y otra vez, sabiendo que en cualquier momento las peores de sus pesadillas podía aparecer en ese silencio espectral._

 _Mai que era una espectadora anónima se sintió de repente tensa, sobre todo porque podía ver la situación en la que el estado mental de ese chico se encontraba._

 _Y entonces una señal del peligro se hizo pronunciar._

 _Las luces hicieron un fallo y el sonido de cables descompuestos chillaron, Ryou alzó la mirada. —Ella está aquí… —Musitó, escuchando el sonido gutural provenir de la nada que hizo sacar de su postura a éste, los jóvenes también pudieron captarlo, viniendo de una esquina a otra. En un arranque exasperado y angustiado corrió hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpear repetidas veces, repitiendo que ella estaba ahí. — ¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! ¡Por favor déjenme salir, ella está aquí! —Retrocedió haciéndoles gestos con sus brazos a la cámara, pero incluso en ese momento estaba siendo ignorado._

 _La adolescente no supo que pasaba, y cuando vio aquella figura materializarse desde la pared y arrastrándose hasta el chico entendió a qué se refería. La misma entidad que apareció en sus sueños anteriormente… era la misma — ¡Cuidado! —Gritó en vano._

 _Ambos brazos pálidos y cubiertos de laceraciones atraparon las muñecas del niño, atrapándolo con fuerza hasta impactarlo contra el suelo de espalda, forzándolos y maltratándolos hasta conseguir quebrar las primeras articulaciones dónde un grito doloroso dejó como evidencia su trabajo. Mai lo estaba viendo todo y Naru finalmente le cubrió entre sus brazos para impedir que continuara._

 _Las cámaras reflejaban como sin explicación el chico se azotaba cual muñeco contra las paredes de manera cruenta varias veces a tal grado que parecía irreal, cosa que alarmó al vigilante para llamar a la encargada. —Dr. Arai, mejor tiene que venir rápido._

 _Cuando la dura masacre acabó la chica sólo fue capaz de observar apenas la situación en qué se vio expuesta Ryou, las paredes blancas ahora manchadas por salpicaduras de sangre, y su cuerpo reducido a la torsión más brutal que pudo haber visto. Al momento que la doctora ingresó al cuarto ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Lo único que pudo ver antes de despertar, fue la expresión demacrada de la culpable. Pelo largo negro, sórdido, su cuerpo y caminata desfigurada que expulsaba de sus labios el sonido gutural que no olvidaría._

* * *

Los ojos se abrieron de golpe, revolviéndose rápidamente en el futón hasta sentarse, viendo de soslayo que sus compañeras seguían durmiendo todavía. Algo no andaba bien. Aún podía sentir el temor corriendo por sus venas, recordando la dolorosa muerte de aquel niño que provocó unas punzadas en su cuerpo, producto del repelús a tanto sadismo, la sangre fría.

No obstante, cuando creyó que sus emociones se iban calmando, el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente desde afuera de las habitaciones.

Era uno de los huéspedes.

 **Hey!**

Bien, sé que tengo mucho a explicar debido a la demora eterna demora del tiempo imperdonable para subir un nuevo capítulo.

Más que nada, se resume a que por un largo período estuve bloqueada de imaginación, tanto que era casi imposible poder realizar un episodio decente sin estar borrando ideas, tomado de la mano al hecho de que entre estudios y trabajo simplemente no podía concentrarme para nada.

El capítulo no estuvo tan basado en la pareja, fue totalmente general ya que quería dedicarme a uno en dónde estuviera llegando al caso en lleno, ejemplo que da el sueño de Mai y que será fundamental de ahora en adelante.

Críticas, sugerencias o cualquier comentario son bien recibidos. De nueva cuenta, una GRAN DISCULPA por la demora tan extensa, intentaré ir subiendo con frecuencia. Lo que si prometo, es un episodio especial por Navidad totalmente dedicada a la pareja central de este FF.

Sin más que decir, gracias por la comprensión ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **[ Pequeña publicidad. (?) ]  
**

No tengo en cuentas si algunos o algunas estarán ligadas al mundo del Roleplay, si es que lo estuviera y son fan's de ésta pareja, sería genial que se manifestaran a través de hermosos Inbox. ¿La razón? Pretendo llevar al sensualón de Lin Koujo en Rol y me encantaría de verdad poder encontrar a alguien que comparta el gusto de ésta pareja y llevar una trama junto con una Mai.

Cualquier interesado/a, por favor no dude en decírmelo. ¡Gracias!


End file.
